Come Back To Me
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Sequel to Red Camaro- Charlie's home from school and planning on spending her summer with Bass, but when he finds out she's been keeping something from him, he has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you lovely people, here is the first chapter to the first sequel for Red Camaro. This one should be about 4 chapters long, maybe 5, I'm not sure yet.**

**Title is from the Keith Urban song of the same name...I don't know what it is, but his last album has been a great source of inspiration for me.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution, in fact I own very little in this world...So please don't take it away from me :)**

* * *

"You should go home." Bass said as he pulled away from Charlie.

They were sitting on an old blanket that he had had in the back of his car, in the middle of a field on the outskirts of town.

She sighed and pouted a little. "I don't want to go home." She said and he laughed.

"I know, but your mom and Miles are both going to wonder where you've been if you stay out much later." He said as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So unless you're ready to tell them about this," he said, waving a hand between them. "Then it's time to go."

"We should just tell them." She said. "I mean, it would be different if this didn't mean anything, but it does."

Bass smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Anytime you want to tell them, I'm all for it, but you need to be sure." He placed a hand on her cheek. "That's not a bell you can unring, it's going to change things once they know."

Charlie nodded. "I know, but this isn't going to just go away." She frowned slightly. "Is it?" she asked.

Bass shook his head. "No." he said firmly. "No it's not."

Charlie nodded. "Alright then, tomorrow night, come over for dinner and we'll tell them." She said and smiled.

Bass smiled and stood up and reached a hand down to her, pulling her up from the blanket they had been sitting on as they watched the stars. "Alright. Tomorrow night.

….

Bass dropped Charlie off at her car; an old Jeep that he had helped Rachel pick out as a surprise for Charlie after her old Impala had to be put down; when Miles called him.

"Hey Charlie just talked to Rachel, said she's on her way home and they decided to have a girls night, whatever that entails. You want to grab a drink?"

Bass watched Charlie start her Jeep and smile as she pulled away. "Yeah, meet you at the bar in 15?"

"Sounds good." Miles said before hanging up with a goodbye.

Bass sighed as he hung up the phone, hoping that he could get through tonight without throwing up. Tomorrow night he was going to tell his best friend he was in love with his niece. That should make small talk super easy.

…..

"I think Charlie's seeing somebody."

Miles and Bass were sitting in their regular spots at the bar, each with a bottle of their usual beer in front of them, watching some old football highlights on ESPN, when Miles shared what he thought to be news.

Bass raised his brows and lowered his beer as he looked at Miles on the stool next to him. "Really?" he asked.

Miles nodded as he took a pull from his drink. "Yeah, I think that's why she turned down the trip this summer."

Bass frowned. "What trip?"

"A couple of her friends from school wanted her to go to Thai Land with them and backpack through Asia for a couple months this summer." He said. "It's actually something she's always wanted to do, but she said no."

Bass sat his bottle down, taking his time, not wanting to blurt out something that would get him in trouble later. "She give a reason?" he finally settled on asking.

Miles shrugged. "Said it wasn't the right time. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Miles set his beer down. "The thing is, if she really doesn't want to go, that's fine, but if she's only staying for some guy, she's going to regret that."

Bass nodded. "Yeah." He said. "She is."

…..

Later that night Bass leaned against the side of his car while he waited for Charlie in the parking lot of the gas station down the street from her house.

When she pulled into the spot next to him, she hopped out and came around the jeep smiling, only to lose her smile when she looked at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Bass sighed as he looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes. "I don't think we should tell them tomorrow." He said. "We should wait."

Charlie frowned. "Why what's going on?" she took a step closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "You said whenever I was ready you would be there, what happened to change your mind?" she ask.

Bass ran a hand through his hair and looked her in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me about Asia?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Because it's not important because I'm not going."

Bass nodded. "Miles has a whole theory about that, by the way, and it doesn't sound too farfetched, pretty believable actually."

Charlie sighed and leaned against the car next to him. "What is it?"

"Me." He said.

Charlie raised her brows and Bass shrugged. "He didn't know he was talking about me, but he thinks you're not going because you're seeing somebody, and don't want to leave them for that long."

When Charlie didn't say anything Bass turned to face her. "Please tell me he's wrong and you're not giving up an opportunity to do something that you've always wanted, for me."

Charlie raised her hands and framed his face. "I don't want to go and be away from you for that long." She said. "We've already talked about how we were going to get to spend the whole summer together, and now I'm supposed to just leave for most of it?"

Bass smiled at her. "Yeah, you are." He put his hands on her shoulders, making sure she was really paying attention. "You are supposed to leave for 2 months, go have a blast doing something you've always wanted to do, and then come back to me."

He smiled again. "We'll still have a month or so before school starts again." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You'll have a great time." He said.

"Plus," he added as he leaned back. "It'll give you a chance to miss me."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I already do miss you, I just got here." She said but she thought about what he said. "You know I would leave at the beginning of the week, that's in like, 4 days." She said.

Bass nodded. "I know," he said. "and I will miss you like crazy. But Charlotte, I don't want you to ever not do something you want to do, because of me." He said. He smiled at her again. "I love you enough to want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy."

Charlie smiled. "You do?" she asked. She knew he cared about her, but that was the first time he had said the L word to her.

Bass nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I do."

Charlie sighed. "Alright, I'll go." She chuckled. "And I guess I'll have fun," she said. "Even if you're not there."

Bass chuckled. "That's my girl." He said.

Charlie leaned back against the car once again and frowned. "But why should we wait to tell them just because I'm leaving?"

Bass raised his brows. "Because if you think we're going to tell them and then you're going to leave me here by myself with them," he said. "you're delusional."

Charlie laughed. "Alright." She said. "But I already told my mom you were coming over tomorrow, so you still have to have dinner at my house."

"You didn't tell her it was for anything important did you?" he asked. "Because the only important thing I've got is you."

Charlie rolled her eyes at that cheesy line, but smiled anyway. "No, I told her that I saw you out earlier and invited you over."

Bass nodded. "Ok good, because seriously, I've got nothing to offer them." He said with a laugh.

A few minutes later, after getting everything worked out, Charlie was getting back into her jeep to go home.

"Hey." She said, as she rolled down the window.

Bass leaned down to look at her through the passenger side window. "What?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**This story will be a little different than the first one, it's going to have a few more people in it and take place over a longer period of time, but it's still going to be light and fluffy and full of goodness :o) **

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Seriously, thank you!**

**This chapter is a little shorter, but there's a lot of Danny, so I hope that makes up for it... :)**

* * *

Danny knew. He wasn't stupid, if course he knew. He just hadn't said anything because he was waiting for Charlie to fill him in when she was ready.

But he knew.

He also knows dinner is awkward.

His mother and Miles didn't realize it was awkward, but they hadn't paid enough attention to the other two and how they acted with each other.

Or really how they tried not to act with each other.

But really it was almost painful to watch. The way they didn't let their fingers touch when Bass passed Charlie the salt, or how Charlie all but pushed Miles out of the way so she didn't have to sit beside Bass at the table.

As if the slightest bit of contact and they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

Danny rolled his eyes.

His family was completely clueless sometimes.

…..

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, stopping Bass in his tracks in the hallway.

Bass glanced towards the open bathroom door and back at Danny, one brow raised. "What do you think I'm doing?" Bass asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Danny rolled his eyes. "With Charlie."

Bass lost the smile. "Alright, what do you know?" he asked.

Danny crossed his arms. "I know that you're bigger than me, stronger than me and know how to fight better than me." He said.

Bass furrowed his brows, confused about where this was going, but he remained silent.

Danny shrugged and smirked. "But I also know that if you hurt her, there's one thing, in this particular instance, I have that you don't."

Bass raised a brow. "What's that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Miles." Danny said, like it should have been obvious.

Seeing the amusement leak out of Bass's face, Danny chuckled as he turned and walked away. His work here was done.

…..…..

Later that night, after a quick, "Going to hang out with a friend." Charlie left the house.

She smiled as she started the car. Being almost 24 years old really changed the whole "sneaking out" thing, and made it all a lot easier.

She pulled up to Bass's house and lightly knocked on the door. She smiled when he opened the door and walked in without saying anything. He had barely turned around to greet her when he was slammed into the door, as she wrapped her body around his.

"Did you miss me already?" he asked into her hair with a chuckle.

Charlie nodded. "Yes." She said as she placed a kiss on his neck.

Bass walked into the other room, Charlie still wrapped around him, and he smiled when she laughed.

"Hey I have a question for you." He said as she finally unwound herself and put her feet on the floor.

"What?" she asked as they sat together on his couch.

Bass reached a hand out and brushed some hair from her face. "What have you told Danny about us?"

"Nothing, why?" she asked.

Bass raised his brows. "Because he knows, he talked to me about it tonight."

Charlie shrugged. "Of course he knows, somehow Danny just knows things. That's just Danny." She said.

Bass frowned. "He threatened me, and it was actually kind of scary."

Charlie laughed, her smile stretching wide. "Wow really? My mom and my little brother? Those are the ones you're scared of?" she made a face. "You know, you're kind of making me rethink this whole relationship here."

Bass smirked and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not scared of your little brother. Your mother yes, but not your brother." He said, making her snicker at him. "It was more of the fact that he threatened me with Miles, and I know he's right."

Charlie raised her brows and smirked.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, basically he let me know that if I hurt you in any way, Miles would be on his side." He said. "So you know no pressure here."

Charlie smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, don't hurt me then. Then you have no reason to be scared of my little brother."

….

Charlie got home in the wee hours of the night, but she knew Danny would still be up.

"So you totally freaked him out." She said as she walked into his room.

Danny put down the book he had been reading and smiled. "Good, that's what I was going for."

Charlie laughed. "Nice touch, using Miles like that." She said. "The idea of mom already has him scared so this just adds to my amusement."

Danny looked unbelieving. "Mom?

Charlie shrugged. "I know, I don't get it either, but he insists that she's scary."

As amusing as she found them, Charlie made Danny promise no more threats before she went to bed.

"Huh." Danny said as he went back to his book. "Mom scary." He shook his head. "I just don't see it."

* * *

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm going to give you the next two chapters right now! yay! lol**

**Really it's because I want to get them posted and over with because I'm a little nervous, because they are apart right now lol...but don't worry, there will still be Charloe goodness in both chapters :)**

**Turns out this story is going to be 6 chapters long...I think...lol If it all works out as I've planned anyway. But who knows if that's going to happen since I had originally planned on 4 chapters...lol**

**Anyhoo...lol here are chapters 3 & 4 for you all. Thanks for reading! and sorry for the long note lol**

* * *

Bass sat down in front of his computer and combed his fingers through his hair. Then he rolled his eyes at himself. This is Charlie, there's no reason to be nervous.

But, it has been three weeks since she's been gone and this will be the first time they will actually get to see each other instead of a quick email here and there.

And besides, he reminded himself, she doesn't need to know that he trimmed his beard up and is wearing a new shirt.

His computer chimed letting him know he had a call on Skype. He hit the answer button and the next thing he saw was Charlie's smiling face.

In that moment it didn't matter that he hadn't seen her in almost a month, and it didn't matter how he looked, and he really didn't care what she thought about the big stupid grin he felt stretching across his face.

All that mattered was seeing the smile on her face and knowing that it was for him.

"Charlotte." He said

"Hey." She said, her smile, if it were possible, growing even wider. "It is so good to see your face." She said.

He just looked at her for a moment and sighed. "You have no idea how much I miss you." He said.

Charlie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another voice. "And who do we have here?" said the voice of another woman in the room as she came over and pushed into the picture with Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "This is Monica." She said to Bass. "And this is," but she was cut off once again.

"You must be the famous Sebastian Monroe." Monica said waggling her brows at Charlie.

Charlie rolled her eyes and Bass chuckled. "Well I don't know about famous, but yeah, that would be me. You can call me Bass." He said.

Monica shook her head and nudged Charlie's shoulder. "Oh no, she makes sure that your fame is real. You preface almost everything out of this girls mouth." She cleared her throat. "Sebastian says this and Sebastian says that…Bass did this, Bass went there." She laughed. "I feel like I know you already."

Charlie rolled her eyes again and shook her head and Monica glared at her playfully. "Excuse me, but after this trip is over I'm going to know more about your boyfriend than I do my own." She said with a laugh.

Charlie gave her a playful push on the shoulder. "Alright well go away now so I can learn more things to tell you about later." She said with a laugh in her voice.

That's when Bass's doorbell rang.

He thought about pretending he wasn't home, or asleep maybe, but decided it was best to answer it. Which was good when he found Miles on the other side. Better to answer the door than to have Miles walk in while Monica called Bass Charlie's boyfriend.

The computer screen was aimed towards the front door and Charlie's eyes widened when she saw her uncle walk in.

"Miles, hey what's up? Did we have plans?" Bass asked.

Miles shook his head as he walked farther into the house. "No I just thought I would drop by, see what you're up to today." He walked into the living room and Bass glanced around him and saw, to his relief, that Charlie was no longer on the screen.

Miles looked at the computer. "Were you talking to somebody?"

Bass opened his mouth, not really sure what he was going to say, when he heard Monica's voice over the speakers. "Hey I'm back now." She held up a bottle of water. "I was so thirsty." She said. "I had to go over there and grab some water." She said, pointing to somewhere off screen.

Bass got the message, Charlie was hiding.

Miles looked a little surprised. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking between Bass and he computer.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, uh, you remember you asked me last week if I were seeing anybody lately?"

Miles nodded and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, and you said no."

Bass shrugged. "It's complicated, she's out of town, we were uh…video..chatting." he said, trailing off slightly at the end.

Miles continued to look at him with narrowed eyes, but nodded. "Alright, sorry to interrupt." He said. "Nice meeting you, sort of." He said to the computer screen where Monica was smiling like it was an everyday thing to pretend to be his girlfriend.

Miles looked at Bass as he headed for the front door. "Call me later when you have time, Rachel's car has a shimmy around the back tire, I could use some help with that."

Bass nodded. "Yeah sounds good, I'll come by later." He said as he closed the door in Miles face.

Leaning with one hand on the door, he dropped his head and sighed before heading back to the computer where Charlie was now on screen, laughing.

Bass flopped down on the couch and glared at her. "Oh yeah this is hilarious." He said. "Now when he finally finds out about us, he's going to think I was cheating on you." He nodded his head. "Yeah, double the reason to kill me."

But this only succeeded in making Charlie laugh harder. "I'm sorry." She said. "But that was, that was just too funny." She finally managed to get out.

Bass only raised a brow at her.

Monica chose that moment to make herself known once again. "I for one, think I did a fantastic job, very convincing."

Bass nodded. "Yeah, very convincing, and need I remind you both again, that because of that convincing job I'm going to die?" he said, pointing to himself.

Monica looked at Charlie. "Sorry I got your fella killed." She said. "But I'm going to go now, before I cause any more casualties." She said with a smile.

Bass stopped her first. "Hey seriously though, thank you. That was," he said. "not the right time for him to find out about this."

Monica smiled. "No problem, consider it a thank you for getting our girl here to come on this trip with us."

Bass nodded his head once in acknowledgement and Monica left, leaving the two alone. Or as alone as you can get over a computer.

Bass sighed and shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me Matheson."

Charlie smiled. "But you love me any way Monroe."

He nodded and smiled. "God help me, but I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was having a great time. Better than she had expected, and she was glad that she had listened to Bass and took the trip. But she was ready to go home.

It had been almost 8 weeks now since she had left and she missed him, and the rest of her family, more than she had thought possible. Friday, 5 days away, couldn't get here fast enough as far as she was concerned, because come Friday they were heading home.

The thing that made it the hardest was not seeing him. She had gotten to talk to him on the phone when she could find reception, and there had been emails and even a few IM chats, but after that first video chat, there had only been one other time when it had been possible to talk like that.

With the cheap hotels and hostels they were finding and the spotty reception there just hadn't been many options.

But the phone calls she managed to get through at least once a week were wonderful. Listening to his voice was close enough to home to keep her from being homesick and missing out on this wonderful trip by being mopey missing him.

He had been right of course, when he said she should come on the trip. Someday she would have looked back and regretted not going when she had the opportunity. Would she have regretted him? No, not a chance. But the lost opportunity? Yeah probably.

And really, when she stopped to think about it, she wanted to be with him for as long as he would have her, was 2 months really that big of a deal? Like he said, they still had a month together before school. And if she planned her semester out right, she could graduate after this semester; spending all her time with her nose in her text books had really paid off; and then she would come back home and they would figure out what their next step would be.

This trip was just going to be a small blip on the radar as far as their relationship was concerned, but the memories are going to be something that last her a lifetime.

Today though, was one of those days when she was going to hear his voice and that would tide her over until the weekend when she would finally see him again.

"Hello?" Bass said after a couple of rings.

Charlie smiled. "Hey, it's me." She said into the hotel phone. Her cell once again didn't have any reception. Next time she was going to take a trip half way across the world she was going to get a better phone.

"Charlotte."

She could hear the smile in his voice. Knowing that she was the one to put it there never ceased to amaze her.

"Say that again." She said.

Bass chuckled. "Charlotte." He said softly.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too, but you've only got a few more days, enjoy them please." He said and she smiled. He was always worried that she was thinking about him too much.

"You know my whole life doesn't revolve around you right?" she said with a laugh.

"Good." Bass said. "That would be boring for you."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head. He really had no idea how fascinating she found him did he?

….

They talked for a little while and he told her how everyone else was doing. But she knew their time was drawing to an end for this call.

Charlie sighed. "I'm going to have to go, I'm almost out of time on my phone card." She said, then she smirked. "My boyfriend is so needy and always wants to talk forever."

Bass laughed. "Wow, I'm sorry, who called who here?" he asked and Charlie laughed.

"Really though I have to go, but I'll see you Friday night right?" she asked.

Bass nodded his head. "Yeah, what time do you get in?"

"Bangkok time I leave at 6am on Friday, which makes 6pm Thursday for you, so I should land around 2 in the afternoon on Friday." She said.

"Mom and Miles and Danny are coming to get me, and I thought after that maybe I could get away and go have dinner with this good friend of mine that I've missed terribly." She said.

Bass chuckled. "We'll have to see, I might be busy Friday, my good friend Monica is getting into town that same day and I haven't seen her in a while." He said, referencing their ill-fated video chat from a few weeks ago.

Charlie laughed out loud. "Oh yeah that's right, I'll guess we'll just have to figure out something else then."

"Just play it by ear, see what happens." He said.

"Ok I have to go, the voice is telling me to." Charlie said.

Bass laughed. "You'll have to look into that voice problem when you get home, but for now have fun, and I love you, I'll see you on Friday."

Charlie chuckled at his stupid joke. "I love you too." She got out before the line went dead.

* * *

**And, just so you know I did a little looking into it and I'm pretty sure I got those flight times and time differences right...lol I think...don't hold it against me if I'm wrong, I don't travel...lol  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I don't want to give anything away about tonight's episode...so I'll say the same thing here that I said on Facebook. Duuuuuude...**** nothing was really surprising, but it still surprised me...if that makes sense...lol  
**

**anyhoo...lol There will be one more chapter after this. I had originally intended to end it with this chapter, but these characters had other ideas, so there will be one more chapter for tomorrow :o)**

**I hope you like it, thanks for reading!**

* * *

He didn't want to wait for tonight to see her, he wanted to see her as soon as possible. Which is why Bass found himself parked outside of the Matheson household on Friday afternoon, right before they were to head to the airport.

Bass was just getting ready to knock on the door when Miles opened it. Both stopped and startled back a little.

"Oh hey." Bass said.

Miles chuckled a little bit at the unexpected scare. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he headed out towards the mailbox."

Bass shrugged, walking along with him. "Nothing, I just didn't have anything going on this afternoon and I knew you were off today, so I thought I'd come over and see what you had going on." He said, trying to act casual.

Miles nodded absentmindedly while leafing through the mail. "Actually, we're uh, getting ready to leave to go get Charlie, her flight gets in in just a few." He said. Miles looked up at him. "You can come along if you want to, if you don't have anything else to do." He said.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do that." He said, hoping Miles was to distracted to really hear how stupid he sounded right now. "Got nothing else to do."

Miles nodded. "Ok you want to ride with us or just follow along?"

"I'll just follow you." He said as Danny and Rachel walked out of the house.

Danny stopped and frowned at him, surprised to see him there. Charlie had filled him in on their plans to meet up later.

"Hey," Bass said. "Danny can even ride with me if he wants to." he said, looking at Danny with his brows raised.

Miles and Rachel both looked at Danny, who nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He said, and headed for Bass's Camaro.

…..

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as soon as Bass got in and shut the door.

Reaching for his seat belt Bass sighed. "I don't know, probably something stupid." He said, looking over at Danny. "Your sister makes me stupid." He said.

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I believe that was a higher power did that before she ever came along."

Bass rolled his eyes and started the car. But he couldn't disagree.

…..

They all stood around waiting, it was taking longer than they had thought it would and they were all a little anxious for her to get here.

Miles looked over at Bass where he stood leaning against an ATM machine. "Well you picked a good day to hang out with the family, we have all kinds of excitement here today."

Bass smirked and let out a breath that was almost a laugh. "Still better than hanging around the shop, hopping somebodies car breaks down."

"Hey, there she is." Danny said, drawing everyone's attention.

Bass stood up straight and took a step forward, not paying attention to the others any longer. She was here, she was home. She had come back to him.

…

Charlie walked forward through the crowd, searching around for her family. She saw Danny first and smiled at him as he got the others attention.

But what drew her eyes was the unexpected presence standing to the side of Miles.

Her smile grew. He was here, he had come for her.

They were supposed to see each other later that night but she was so glad that he hadn't been able to wait. And as he smiled at her, forgot about her mother and uncle standing nearby, and the fact that Bass was only supposed to be a family friend.

She forgot about everything in that moment but him. And she dropped her bag and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight. Sighing into his shoulder as his arms came around her and he picked her up slightly off the floor, holding on to her just as strong as she held onto him.

"Oh I've missed you so much." She said.

He sat her down and pulled back, framing her face with his hands and he smiled. "I've missed you too." He said.

Danny cleared his throat.

They both turned and looked at him, and remembered where they were and who they were with.

Rachel had a confused look on her face as she looked between the pair.

Danny looked amused.

Miles looked right at Bass.

"What," Miles asked. "was that?

Bass held out his hands in front of him in a 'keep calm' manor. "Miles." He said, but that was all he got out before Miles took a step towards him.

"I'm going to kill you." Miles said calmly, which only added to the panic Bass was starting to feel.

"Miles wait, I can explain." Bass said.

Rachel put her hand on Miles arm. "Explain what? Miles what's going on here exactly?" she asked, as she looked, once again, between her daughter and the man that she has considered family for years.

She knew the answer of course, anyone who had just witnessed that little reunion would know the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

Miles turned to look at her. "What's going on?" he asked. "I'll tell you all exactly what's going on." He said, sounding calm still and forcing a smile onto his face. "We're all going to get into the car and go home, and then when we get there," he said, looking back over to Bass. "I'm going to kill you."

Charlie and Bass looked at each other. "Fine." Charlie said. "Let's go home."

She reached over and grabbed Bass's hand and he reached down and picked up her bag.

Then hand in hand they walked past her family, their family, and headed outside, Danny following along behind them after shooting Miles and Rachel a shrug.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Yeah I had originally planned on being mean and ending it with Miles saying he was going to Kill Bass...the first time he said it...lol but they wouldn't let me end it there...lol  
**

**So you'll get one more chapter for this and then I'll be taking a little break for about a week probably because I have finales this next week. But I will try to work on the next installment as soon as I can because I can't get enough of writing for them. :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK all you lovely people, here's the last chapter for Come Back To Me.**

**I've had a great time with these stories, and you all have been wonderful. If there have been any reviewers that I didn't respond back to, I'm very sorry. And to the few that have reviewed as Guest's, you guys have all been amazing. You really are just so very awesome!**

**So without further ado...**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Do you think that I planned this? Do you think I woke up one day and thought to myself, Gee what can I do today to make Miles hate me? Oh I know, I'll go and fall in love with his niece, that'll do the trick." Bass said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Miles and Bass stood facing each other in the Matheson living room. Charlie sat in the chair closest to Bass while Rachel sat on the couch beside Danny.

They had been yelling back and forth for a while now, but at Bass's declaration, some of the fight went out of Miles and he looked at Bass with his brows furrowed.

"You love her?" he asked, as if he hadn't considered that before.

Bass nodded. "Yeah." He said, throwing his hands up. "What did you think this was?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

Miles looked at Charlie without answering him. "And you love him?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, looking her uncle in the eye, making sure he really understood. "Yes." She said, simply but firmly.

Miles sighed and sat down on the coffee table. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

Bass shrugged. "I don't really know, it kind of snuck up on me." He said.

Miles looked at Charlie and she shrugged as well, but she had a bit of a smile on her face. "Miles I've been in love with him my whole life, nobody else stood a chance."

Miles groaned as he saw the smile on Bass's face as he looked at her. "I can't really say that I approve, but I have a feeling that wouldn't really matter one way or the other would it?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head and reached out to grab ahold of Bass's hand.

Miles sighed and ran a hand over his face. "This is just…I'm going to need some time." He said finally. Charlie looked to Bass, knowing that this could end up costing him more than her. After all he and Miles have been closer than most brothers for forty years. But she knew no matter what Miles would always be there for her.

Bass squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was with her, if Miles wanted time, he was willing to give it to him.

Bass nodded. "That's fine, I understand." He said. "But I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you need time. You need to understand that."

Miles stood up, looked at them both for a moment and then nodded.

He turned to leave the room but stopped and looked at Danny. "And you knew?" he asked and Danny nodded. "And you didn't say anything?"

Danny shrugged. "She's my sister, sibling confidentiality and all the jazz you know." He said and Miles rolled his eyes before walking out.

"Mom?" Charlie asked. Wondering what was going through Rachel's head as she sat over there, quiet as Miles yelled.

Rachel stood up and walked over to them. Charlie stood as well. Rachel reached out a hand and laid it on Charlie's cheek.

"Are you happy?" she asked and Charlie nodded. "Does he treat you right?" she asked, and once again Charlie nodded. "Good." She said.

Rachel turned and looked at Bass, standing up a little straighter, a little taller. "I know things." She said.

Bass nodded. "I know."

Rachel raised a brow. "You know the kinds of things I could do to you if you hurt her." She said, not a question.

Bass nodded once again. "I do." He said.

Rachel nodded. "Good, remember them." She said before stepping around him and going after Miles.

"Holy crap." Danny said from his spot on the couch. He looked at Bass. "You were right."

Bass nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked at Charlie. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Charlie was still staring at the doorway her mother had just walked through, but she nodded. "Yeah, that was…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"The scariest thing anyone has ever said to me." He said. "I told you."

Charlie looked back at him and shook her head with a small chuckle. "No I mean, that was, easy." She said.

Bass shook his head. "Yeah well, it's not going to always be that easy, not until Miles sees that this isn't going to just go away if he ignores it." He took both her hands in his. "You need to be prepared for this," he said. "It's probably going to be awkward and uncomfortable around here."

Charlie nodded and shrugged. "That's ok, I knew that was going to happen when they found out." She said and then she smiled.

"But that's ok because know I can do this." She said as she reached up and brushed her hand through the short curls by his ear. "And this." She said as she leaned up and softly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah but do you have to do it here" Danny asked from his spot on the couch.

Bass smiled and grabbed her hand and turned to Danny. "No, we don't." he said as he started to pull her towards the front door. "We'll see you later kid." He said before pulling her along behind him out the front door and over to his car.

They got into the car and he smiled at her. "Alright, so what do you want to do? You're probably tired aren't you?"

Charlie shook her head. "No I slept on the plane." She said. "What I want to do right now, is go somewhere where we don't have to hide anymore."

Bass smiled and took her hand as he backed out of the driveway. "That my dear," he said, looking at her playfully. "is anywhere."

Charlie smiled because he was right. They didn't have to hide anymore because no matter what, whether Miles and Rachel approved or not, they were in this thing. Together.

* * *

**I know, I know, tension at home and Miles and so on and so forth and what have you...  
**

**Don't worry though, because even though this may be the last chapter here, I've already started planning out the next one! yay!**

**But like I said before, it'll probably be some time next week, maybe even that following weekend, before I start posting anything because I'm finishing up school right now...got a couple of big papers due :/**

**Anyhoo...thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing and favoriting (That's not a word) and following. you are all great.**

**And remember...reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
